Chandelier
Chandelier ist ein Song aus der elften Episode der sechsten Staffel, We Built This Glee Club, und wird von Jane, Kitty und Madison mit den Dalton Academy Warblers und New Directions bei den Sectionals gesungen. Das Original stammt von Sia aus ihrem sechsten Album "1000 Forms of Fear" dem Jahr 2014. Lyrics Madison: Party girls don't get hurt Can't feel anything, when will I learn? I push it down, push it down Kitty: I'm the one for a good time call Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love Madison mit Jane, Kitty, New Directions und Warblers: One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink Jane mit Kitty, New Directions und Warblers: Throw 'em back, till I lose count Madison mit New Directions und Warblers: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Jane mit Kitty, New Directions und Warblers: And I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Help me, I'm holding on for dear life Won't look down, won't open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light Cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight Jane: Sun is up, I'm a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here comes the shame Madison mit Jane, Kitty, New Directions und Warblers: One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink One, two, three One, two, three, drink Jane mit Kitty, New Directions und Warblers: Throw 'em back, till I lose count Madison mit New Directions und Warblers: I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Jane mit Kitty, New Directions und Warblers (Madison): And I'm holding on for dear life (Ooh) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (Woah) Keep my glass full (mit Madison: until morning light) Cause I'm just holding (mit Madison: on for tonight) Help me, I'm holding on for dear life (Woah) Won't look down, won't open my eyes (I'm holding open my eyes) Keep my glass full until morning light (Until morning light) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (I'm just holding on) On for tonight (Yeah) On for tonight Cause (Oh) (und Madison: I'm just holding on for tonight) Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Oh-oh, oh) On for tonight, on for tonight (I'm holding on, holding on) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight (Yeah, yeah) Cause I'm just holding on for tonight Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight (Ooh) On for tonight Jane und Madison mit New Directions und Warblers: On for tonight Trivia *Das ist die erste und einzige New Directions-Mädchen Wettbewerbsnummer, in der alle Mädchen singen. *Das ist das letzte Mal, dass Jane in der Serie singt. *Der tanzende Myron im Publikum mit einer blonden Bobperrücke und einem nackten Körperanzug ist eine Referenz auf das Originalvideo, in dem die Tänzerin Maddie Ziegler mit einer ähnlichen Perrücke und Anzug tanzt. *Es war Rodericks Idee, Spencer auf einem Kronleuchter schwingen zu lassen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Jane Hayward Kategorie:Solos von Madison McCarthy Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde Kategorie:Sectionals